


Dean's Girl

by Smith_wesson_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hates Witches, F/M, Family, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Sex in the Impala, Texas, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Witchcraft, Young Dean Winchester, canonical violence, condom loss, single mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_wesson_winchester/pseuds/Smith_wesson_winchester
Summary: First person POV with one night stand in bar on friend's 18th birthday leads to unexpected consequences.  Multiple years between meeting Dean Winchester for first time and finding out the one night loss of virginity has far reaching results.





	1. Silver River Saloon

Rachel POV

I tugged at the bottom of my pink crop top Stacey insisted I wear tonight. Shifting in my chair I also tried to get the denim miniskirt further down my thighs. How did I ever let Stacey talk me into going to a bar dressed like a slut for her 18th birthday?

She was my best friend since we were toddlers living on the same street just two houses apart. We were inseparable through high school so knowing in September we were going to colleges on either side of the state probably added to her usual ability to manipulate me into going along with her wild impulses again. The only reason we didn't have juvenile records from all of Stacey's wild ideas was her sheriff father kept her and me out of the trouble she seemed to thrive on. So here I was sitting in a backwoods Texas dance hall bar in her idea of a party outfit looking like we were already in college years older than our real ages.

Stacey was dancing with the third cowboy of the night while I turned down my fourth offer to dance sipping my club soda with lime at a table right next to the dance floor. Watching Stacey twirl past me in the arms of some local diary hand brought my eyes to the entrance where a tall guy was getting his hand stamped showing he was over 21. The lights from the parking lot lit up the entrance framing his body. Broad shoulders, lean waist, close cropped hair, and long legs was all I could make out. First thought was that he must not be from around here because he didn't have a Stetson and the pearl snap western plaid underneath a beat up old leather jacket. 

Something about the way he moved over to the bar peaked my interest because even though he obviously wasn't some local hick, he appeared to own the place. It wasn't arrogance but just a palatable confidence in his own strength. He was slightly bow legged so maybe I was wrong about him not being a cowboy. After getting a longneck he turned around and casually leaned against the bar to sweep the crowd with an assessing gaze.

I couldn't stop staring which quickly got the attention of the guy who smiled and winked in my direction. Quickly looking over my shoulder thinking there must be some other girl behind me who got his attention, I turned back to see him let out a laugh. Blushing with embarrassment I dropped my gaze and stirred my straw in my glass cursing my awkward shyness. When the chair next to me moved, my head shot up to see the guy sit down at my table.

"Is this chair taken?"

I choked and sputtered at his words since the George Strait song with that exact line was playing on the jukebox. 

Giggling, I said, "No, but don't you think you could come up with something a little more original?"

"Probably but aren't all the good pick up lines written in songs already?" His voice was deep and smooth. I felt a shiver run down my arms.

"Those only work if you are Bob Seger." I responded with sass. Where the hell did that come from? I was about as sassy as dishwater so I was surprised I could even speak with this gorgeous guy talking to me.

His eyes widened slightly with real interest holding out his hand he said, "I'm Dean."

Sliding my hand into his feeling the warmth envelope mine, I whispered, "Rachel."

"What was that darlin?" Dean leaned towards me until I could feel his body warmth through his jeans against my bare leg.

"My name's Rachel." I said a little louder with another blush rushing my face. In the dark bar it was hard to tell much about Dean except that he had beautiful bone structure and light eyes. There was something magnetic about him.

Stacey came twirling and panting back to our table hanging on the latest cowboy's arm. As she reached the table, she grabbed my club soda and downed the cool drink. "Whoa, Jake can really dance!" She was almost gasping from exertion.

"That's not all I'm good at honey." Jake drawled wrapping a meaty arm around Stacey's tiny waist. I wrinkled my nose at the obvious come on but Stacey just looked at Jake and licked her lips while she fluttered her eyes at him.

Dean stood up and after introducing himself to both of them said, "I'll get the next round" and headed to the bar.

Stacey pushed Jake into a chair and practically sat in his lap and playfully put his Stetson on her head. When Dean returned with the drinks, I took a large gulp without thinking. The slight and then intense burn in my throat made me realize that Dean had brought drinks with alcohol back to the table and instead of club soda and lime, my glass now had a double shot of tequila.

Just as I was about to push the glass away and let Dean know we were underage, Stacey shot me a tell-and-I'll-kill-you look. With a sigh because I didn't want to ruin her birthday, I took another sip and swore that I wouldn't say anything but I would get my own drinks the rest of the night.

Now I understand the road to hell is paved with good intentions because after the first alcoholic drink, the two guys kept buying the rounds and before an hour, we were all doing tequila shots.

By the next hour, feeling tipsy and flying higher than I ever had in my life, my inhibitions and shyness were gone. Everything was funny and I even let Dean pull me onto the dance floor for a slow waltz. When he leaned down to put his cheek next to mine, I snuggled in smelling his woodsy cologne and the leather of his jacket. I was so warm and it felt very special being held in Dean's strong arms. I stroked the short hairline on the back of his neck and felt him shiver. This encouraged me to be much bolder than I ever could be sober, so I leaned up and pulled his head down to taste his full lips.

My fuzzy brain made a weak protest that this was so wrong with a guy I just met in a bar. At the first brush of his lips across mine, I was lost. My mouth fell open in a gasp as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. He eased his tongue softly against mine. Tilting my head onto his shoulder, Dean slanted his mouth and deepened the merging of our mouths. Sliding his tongue around mine and teasing the sensitive area behind my lips, he kissed me like I had never experienced. I would have fallen into a puddle in the middle of the dance floor if he wasn't holding me so tightly against his body. I could feel the hard ridge of his erection against my stomach. I couldn't even tell if we were still dancing or just slowly turning in small circles as we devoured each other.

Breaking away gasping for air, I looked into Dean's eyes. His pupils were so blown with lust I still couldn't tell the color, but he was panting as hard as I was. "Damn, Rachel, you are so hot."

"I...uh....I never...uh...Thanks" I stuttered causing Dean to smile at my awkward reply. At that moment, I felt overheated and drunk. "I need some air." Dean's face lit up like it was Christmas and later I would realize he thought I was offering more when I really just wanted to clear my fuzzy brain. No experience with alcohol made me unaware of the position I was actually putting myself.

Taking my hand firmly in his, Dean walked quickly to the exit door towards the parking lot with me right behind concentrating on not tripping or stumbling. He didn't stop pulling me along until we were in the back of the parking lot next to a jet black Chevy four door. Trying to catch my breath from keeping up with his long strides, I leaned back against the trunk.

The next thing I knew I was lifted up onto the trunk with Dean stepping forward. Rational brain completely shut down and I wrapped my arms around those broad shoulders hoping for more of his amazing kisses. He delivered perfectly. My head fell back as he pressed my knees apart to stand even closer. The stars were spinning in my vision as I felt his lips move down the side of my throat and his suction sparked a warmth between my legs.

Never had I felt this way. His assault on my senses was so complete that I lost all contact with the world around me. My focus was directed solely on the guy who was making me feel like a sexy desirable woman for the first time. Thanks to the alcohol I couldn't hold a thought and the sensations that Dean was creating were overwhelming.

My skirt was already riding up around my waist so the zipper on his jeans was rubbing directly on my pussy. I whimpered and moaned into Dean's mouth as he continued kissing my lips, neck and shoulder. The cool night air on my shoulders made me wonder how the hell did he get my shirt off without my noticing.

"Let's get a little more privacy." Dean whispered and his voice was so husky that my foggy brain took a few seconds to understand his words.

Watching my face, he patiently waited for my answer. I slowly nodded not really knowing what he was asking. I just wanted to feel more. He gripped under my thighs and lifted me off the trunk. I wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly. I heard him groan as I pressed against his erection straining behind the denim.

He was so strong and managed to get the back door open while holding onto me. Carefully he laid us down on the black vinyl. Locking our mouths together and slanting to get deep wet kisses, Dean reached between our bodies and pressed into the soaked crotch of my panties. At the first stroke of his fingers, I gasped into his mouth and broke away to breathe. As his fingers stroked and pressed, I couldn't stop from biting down on his shoulder from the intense rush of pressure building. "You are so wet. Damn. You feel awesome." He said as his licked my ear and suckled the lobe before moving down my neck.

I felt a sharp sting of pleasure shoot under my skin where he was sucking a mark right where my neck and shoulder met. Focusing for a second, I tried to tell him I had never done this before."Dean, I haven't...uh....I never....ahhhh...Oh God, don't stop." My words were lost in a moan as Dean slipped his fingers past my wet panties and slip his middle finger into my dripping core.

"Rachel, you feel so good and you are going to feel amazing on my cock. Fuck, you are so tight." He pressed another finger next to the first and slowly stretched apart. I was a shivering mess underneath his body begging as I clenched and rode the waves crashing over me. A whimper slipped past my lips as he withdrew his hand from me. Leaning up onto his knees he undid his belt and opened his jeans letting his cock spring feel. Laying there dazed, I felt empty. Dean pulled a condom from his back pocket and rolled it onto his engorged member.

I glanced down to watch and a moment of panic caused clarity. "Uh, Dean, this won't work. I don't think this is a good idea." I couldn't seem to get a clear thought out of my mouth.

"Darling it will work. Don't worry. I will go so slow." Dean bent down and softly kissed my lips and my brain shut down again. I felt the beauty of his gentleness and trusted him on a level that wasn't to be explained. I felt him begin to press into me and I realized I should tell him I was a virgin but the alcohol was still lighting up my blood so my reactions or ability to articulate a thought was slowed.

"Oh, you are so tight. It feels so good." Dean breathed across my cheek as he pressed harder. "Relax darling. Take a deep breath." All I could do was react and follow his instructions as I was overwhelmed in sensory overload.

As I let out the deep breath, he pressed his hips forward and fully embedded his cock into me and then froze. As I panted with the feeling that I couldn't contain his engorged dick, he soothed me with kisses and soft words. Soon the urge to move overcame me and I lifted my hips slightly trying to ease the stretched feeling. He took this as my need to continue and gently rocked forward into the cradle of my thighs. A new sensation of urgency started in my core and I wrapped my arms around his back and buried my face against his chest.

Dean slowly pulled out and pressed back into me as I moaned his name. With each thrust, he began to move faster and my nails dug into his shoulders as he become the center of my world. I felt the ecstasy building and driving more intensely than I ever felt with my own hands to bring me pleasure. Dean braced his feet against the car door giving himself leverage to thrust harder and deeper. I heard the grind and squeak of the shocks as the car rocked with the force of his movements. It was incredible and nothing felt as amazing as the press and tug of his cock inside me.

Just as I exploded into a million pieces and every muscle I had clamped onto Dean, he threw his head back baring his teeth as he came with a yell. I squeezed with internal muscles I didn't even know I had deep inside as I felt his cock swell and pulse into me.

We were shaking and clinging to each other in the aftershocks and panting hard. My arms and legs suddenly went limp like I had no strength left. Dean collapsed on me but instead of feeling smothered, his weight was balanced perfectly on my pelvis. I was savoring the euphoric drifting when I felt a warmth spilling underneath me. I was feeling so good that I didn't care there was a sticky mess beneath my ass now. Dean lifted up and braced his arms on the seat next to my waist and looked down at me with a satisfied smile before gently kissing me. 

As he sat up onto his knees I sighed as the slight pull as his softening cock slid from my body. "Oh shit, shit, SHIT. Fuck!" he exclaimed.

Alarmed I struggled to sit up feeling more warm wetness oozing out of my pussy. "What?!?"

"The fucking condom came off. Son of a bitch! Rachel, I'm sorry. Shit!"

"Oh my God!" I whimpered.

"What the fuck?" Dean was staring at his softening dick so I looked down to see not just shiny cum on him but bright red blood as well. "Are you on your period?" he asked suspiciously and a little hopefully.

Now that adrenaline had pretty much killed any buzz I had, I couldn't look at him when I stuttered "uh...no. I'm not on my period...I....uh....I was....a virgin."

Incredulously, he yelled, "What?"

I winced and repeated. "I was a virgin."

"Fuck! Wait, how old are you?" Dean seemed to be thinking quickly.

"I'm 18."

"Holy shit! Damn, why didn't you say something? Stop me? Son of a bitch! I thought you were 21." Sitting back he quickly tucked himself back into his jeans and buckled his belt. I noticed that he hadn't even removed his t-shirt and I felt stupid and ashamed.

Tears started falling silently down my face. As a tried to pull down my mini-skirt I sobbed "I'm sorry."

Dean blew out a long exhale and moved to pull me into his arms. "Shh. I'm the one who should be sorry. Damn, between the condom and finding out I took your virginity, I really fucked up tonight."

After a few minutes, the tears stopped falling and soaking his chest he continued to caress my back till I took a deep shattered breath. "Look, I don't know what you were doing here tonight, but I'm sure this wasn't what you expected for your first experience with sex. Let me drive you home." 

"You don't have to do that. I need to go find Stacey." I said as I eased out of his arms and opened the car door. My legs were shaking so I stood leaning against his car till they supported me. Dean got out and stood in front of me. Taking my face in both his hands, he lifted my head till I could look into his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green that I ever knew.

"Rachel, don't regret this. You were a warm passionate woman and some lucky son of a bitch is going to sweep you off your feet one day."

I snorted at his attempt to soothe me but I knew I had screwed up and had no one to blame but myself. I gave him a small kiss on the lips and pushed away to walk back into the bar to find Stacey and go home from this crushing embarrassment. When I reached the door, I looked back to see Dean slide into the driver's seat of an Impala and drive away into the night without ever telling me his last name.


	2. R&H Coffee House

Dean’s POV

“So what are you thinking? Game wardens? FBI?” I glanced over at Sam as we pulled into the crappy small town motel.

“The Fed suits are good to intimidate the locals so I say let’s go with Agents Henley and Frey.” Sam said without glancing up from the tablet he was using to read the online copy of a local newspaper article.

I pulled Baby into the empty space outside of the office and shut off the engine listening for any odd sounds from the engine. Standing up I stretched my back and futilely tried to ease the back ache of driving 10 hours. Damn, I’m getting too old for this shit. Every hunt is getting harder physically and took longer recovery time. My knees are shot and after spending months in the federal hellhole prison, I’d rather collapse on a couch with a bottle of bourbon than gank some small town witch.

That’s what Sam thought we were hunting, a witch. A woman’s body stuffed inside a hollow tree with her right hand missing was the signal that we had a case. Something about this small Texas town kept bothering me like some long forgotten memory. It wasn’t just that I remembered coming through here after Sam took off to find dad during that fugly scarecrow case when I almost go sacrificed in a damn apple orchard. I couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling like there was something important and bad about to happen. After all the hunts why the hell was I feeling nervous about an obvious salt and burn witch case.

I pushed opened the lobby door and walked up to the motel counter. Pulling out a credit card I did a quick glance at the name before signing in. Sam and I changed into our Fed suits and headed to the sheriff’s office to get the details of the dead woman.

As we walked into the office, I reached into my coat to pull out my badge. I stopped when I noticed a teenager working at the front desk. Her dark blonde hair was hiding her face as her hunched over what looked like an algebra textbook. When she heard us walking up she raised her very green eyes and stared straight with confidence and a slight smile.

“Hi. Can I help you?” I couldn’t help returning her smile. She was pretty and seemed to feel comfortable speaking to two men in suits. I had to say I was a little impressed since I know that Sam and I can be intimidating to young girls.

“Hello. I’m Agent Henley and this is my partner, Agent Frey. We need to see the sheriff about a case.” Sam answered.

“Sheriff Emerson stepped out for a minute, but maybe I can help. Do you want to see a case file?” She couldn’t be more than 14 so I wondered if she really could help us.

“That would be great, sweetheart.” I said with a wink.

“It’s Heather, not sweetheart.” The frown and raised eyebrow let me know that I wasn’t going to charm this one into giving us any information and my opinion of her raised even a little higher.

“Alright, Heather. Could you find any case notes about the woman who was killed three days ago.” I saw her face fall with sadness and tears form which made a unfamiliar wave of sympathy. “Sorry, did you know her?” I asked gently.

“Yeah. She was my mom’s best friend, Stacey Emerson.” Heather said as she turned around heading for a metal desk running her fingertips under her eyes swiping unshed tears. I felt like a jackass for making this young girl cry. She picked up a manilla folder and brought it back to the counter.

Reaching out for the file, I said, “Thank you, Heather. When Sheriff Emerson returns can you ask him to give us a call?” I handed her a business card before asking. “Was the sheriff related to woman?” Making the connection of the same last name, Emerson. I didn’t want to call her a victim thinking it would upset Heather more and why the hell did I care if this teenage girl was upset?

“Yes, sir. Stacey was Sheriff Emerson’s daughter.”

“Thank you for all your help. Is there a cafe or someplace we could grab a bite to eat?” I asked because from experience hunting in small towns it was always good to get the local opinion on places to eat.

“Yes, sir. My mom’s cafe is right on the other side of the square. Great WiFi too.” Heather brightened with pride as she talked about her mom. It made me smile at her enthusiasm.

“Sounds great.”

“Best pecan pie you’ve ever had!”

“Really?!?” I exclaimed and Sam let out a laugh knowing we would definitely be heading to her mom’s cafe for lunch. I took the file and we headed out the door. 

“Let’s just walk since we’re right here.” Sam suggested and we headed around the courthouse for the opposite side of the town square.

R&H Coffee House was painted in bright red on a sign above storefront announcing what was the local cafe. There were tables set up outside on the sidewalk covered in red plaid table cloths with a napkin dispensers. The ceramic salt and pepper shakers where in the shapes of a tiny hen and rooster. Right outside the door was a quaint chalkboard sign with the day’s specials listened in colorful chalk. All of the decor was rustic and rural with a distinctly Texas flavor. As Sam pushed the glass door to enter, a door bell sounded that was the exact copy of a cow’s moo. Sam rolled his eyes while I let out guffaw at the unique way of announcing customers.

Walking up to the counter, we were greeted by another teenage girl about the same age as Heather, but this one was red headed. “Howdy! Just have a seat at any table and I’ll bring you some coffee. Right?” She said eyeing Sam and I and licking her cherry red glossed lips. Her obvious attempt at flirting was laughable and a little disgusting.

“Thanks.” Sam answered curtly and walked over to a table in the corner next to the windows where we could see the courthouse and town square. I sat down across from him while the girl working the counter came around the cash register and tottered over on platform heels.

The girl had way too much makeup on and the shortest skirt with a tiny little french maid apron. It actually made me feel old and dirty when she purposely leaned her hip against my shoulder. “What can I get for you?” Her name tag said “Steph”.

“How about some menus, Stephanie?” I asked in my stern FBI voice. She practically threw the menus on the table and stomped back to the cash register counter.

“What’s your problem?” Sam asked quizzically looking at me.

I blew a frustrated breath “I don’t know but there’s something about this town and that little girl acting like a slut really bothered me.”

“Yeah, well let’s see what the local sheriff has in his file.” Sam opened the manilla folder and started reading the case notes. I grabbed a menu scanning for lunch ideas.

In the corner of my vision I saw a small pair of cowboy boots covered in tight straight leg jeans. Forgetting the menu, I turned my attention to the jean covered thighs and tiny waist. A knotted flannel shirt rode right above the waist band and was filled nicely across the chest. A long elegant neck held a beautiful oval face with light brown eyes and light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. I watched as the full lips formed into a surprised “O” when our eyes met. An aluminum coffee carafe fell from her hands and crashed to the floor before the woman spun around and ran through the swinging saloon doors into the kitchen.

Sam’s head jerked up as I quickly stood and followed the woman. I looked left and right in between the stainless kitchen counter tops seeing the woman disappear into what had to be the back business office of the cafe. I knocked on the door before turning the knob and walking in without waiting for an invitation. She was leaning against an old metal desk with her arms wrapped protectively around her. She was shaking violently.

“Excuse me. Are you ok?” I asked softly.

She raised her face with a look of terror when she heard my voice. “What the hell are you doing in my coffee shop, Dean?” The anger was like a slap in the face which had me taking a quick step back especially since she knew my name.

“Do I know you?” Her flashing eyes and ramrod straight spine were indication that she was wound tight with strong emotions. 

Blowing out a deep sigh she said, “I’m sorry. I was so shocked to see you here in Cheyenne. I didn’t ever expect to see you again.”

“Again? So we have met?” She seemed to be getting a grip on herself so I took a cautious step towards her.

“You were in town for just a few hours 15 years ago, Dean.” I searched through memories and cases that far back trying to remember her. Oh Shit! A faint memory of taking a girl’s virginity in the back seat outside a bar crept in my brain. Oh damn! I guess she realized from the expression on my face that I remembered because she softly smiled. “My name is Rachel in case you don’t remember that.”

“Rachel. Of course I remember you.” I smiled sheepishly. “How have you been?” I said after a few awkward moments of staring at each other. “You look good.”

“So do you, Dean. Especially in a suit, although I did love the leather jacket.”

“Me too.” We both laughed at that. “So, you never left Cheyenne? I thought you were heading to college? If I remember right, you wanted to get out of this small town as soon as you could.” I watched emotions flow across her face: sadness, anger, and then fear. The fear didn’t make sense and made me suspicious.

“Uh….well…circumstances changed….things happened.”

“You still have a cute stutter when you are nervous.” I couldn’t help but notice that her cheeks were very red.

“Look, I need to clean up the mess I made with the coffee, so let me get you something for lunch and we can talk after closing?” She looked eager to talk so I immediately agreed to come back tonight. I held open the door for her to pass and I caught a whiff of honeysuckle and pecans. The scent immediately flooded my brain with memories of the sensations of stroking her smooth thighs and her lips beneath mine. I’ve had plenty of lovers and there was no reason this one would be remembered but there was something about Rachel’s innocence that night that haunted me. Her trust in me was such a foreign feeling and I was not sure how she did it but she was one of those good memories that were so rare for me.

Rachel walked back to the table where Sam was still sitting watching us approach with open curiosity. Picking up the coffee pot she took it back to the counter and started a fresh pot brewing after pouring the other down the sink. I sat back down across from Sam. “Ok, dude. What is going on?” He immediately asked.

“Later I’ll tell you everything after we eat.” I said as I tilted my head letting Sam know I didn’t want to talk in front of the other customers. Sam raised an eyebrow and then shrugged before picking up his menu.

Rachel came back towards our table with a small notebook. “What can I get you gentlemen?”

“How about a cheeseburger with curly fries. Someone also told me this place had the best pecan pie.” I smiled and winked.

Her smile lit up, “Who told you that?”

“The kid working the counter at the sheriff’s office.” Looking over at Sam, “Her name was Heather, right?”

“You…you met Heather?” She stuttered visibly turning pale.

“Yeah. She was a nice kid.” I said wondering what was wrong.

“Yes, she’s working during the summer for Sheriff Emerson.” Rachel gathered her emotions and turned to Sam to take his order of chef salad. She turned to the kitchen without another word.

“What the hell is going on, Dean?” Sam asked with exasperation.

“I’m not sure, Sam, but I’m going to find out.”

I didn’t see Rachel again during our lunch. Steph brought our plates and drinks. The pecan pie was really the best I ever had. The hours were posted on the glass door so I decided to get answers from Rachel at 8:00 tonight.

After lunch, Sam and I went back to the motel and changed out of the fed suits. I told Sam about meeting Rachel at the dance hall and thinking she was older than 18. I purposely left out that she had been a virgin but Sam guessed we’d made out. While Sam researched the town history and local unexplained events, I headed back to the coffee shop to get answers to questions rolling around in my head. I parallel parked Baby in front of the cafe and stood outside looking in through the front glass windows.

Rachel was sitting at the counter sipping from a tea cup. I watched her reach up and pull out the ponytail holder shaking out her long dark hair. The movement was so feminine and sexy causing a twist of desire in my groin. She looked deep in thought. The years since I knew the 18 year old girl had given her a wisdom and touch of sadness that I recognized in myself. She was more beautiful than I remembered. When I softly knocked on the door, Rachel gracefully slid off the counter stool and approached to unlock the door. I walked through and she relocked the glass door.

“Do you want some coffee?”

“I’d rather have a beer.” I gave her a grin. Rachel smiled and went into the kitchen returning with two bottles of Shiner Bock. Sitting at one of the small cafe tables, I lounged back while she nervously picked at the bottle label. “So, what made you stay in Cheyenne?” I broke the silence.

“To explain that is hard for me. I really never thought I would see you again. When you drove away that night, I didn’t even know your last name.” Rachel said. “I didn’t know anyway to contact you.” She looked down at her hands.

I took a drink from my beer mustering some courage to say, “I’m sorry about leaving like that. I was young and stupid.”

“No, Dean. There’s no reason for you to apologize. I don’t regret that night because…” Rachel stopped to take a deep swig before “…you gave me Heather that night.” Her words made no sense and I was confused trying to understand when she finished. “You met Heather. She’s your daughter.”

I sat stunned. My brain not accepting her words even with the truth shining in her eyes. “Son of a bitch!” I whispered still trying to understand the shift in my world that had happened. “I have a daughter?” I breathed in awe.

“Yes, Dean I got pregnant the night I lost my virginity to you.” Rachel said slowly.

“Shit! You mean I’ve been a father for 14 years?!” It was too much. I couldn’t process any of this. How the hell did this happen? Ok, I know HOW it happened but what am I supposed to do with it? “Does Heather know?”

“Yes, I have been totally honest with her. She knows her father’s name is Dean and that he was a one night stand when I was 18.” I couldn’t stop the wince of guilt that came over me. Rachel reached across the table and placed a hand over mine. “Dean, you have nothing to feel guilty about. Heather is my life and I love her so much. I can’t regret that night with you because you gave her to me.”

“I have a 14 year old daughter.” I repeated hoping my brain would start working again. I could see Heather’s sweet smile and her spunky attitude when I called her sweetheart. “Does she wonder about me? I mean does she ask questions?”

Rachel smiled. “Yes, she asks but I don’t have answers to most of the things she wants to know.”

“Should I….I mean, can I meet her?” I asked hesitantly.

Seriously Rachel said, “Let me ask Heather and see how she feels about meeting her father. Ok? It should be her choice.”

“Yeah, sure. Of course” I said quickly. Looking around I noticed softball team pictures on the wall next to some plaques announcing that the R&H Coffee House was a team sponsor. I couldn’t sit still anymore so I wandered over for a closer look. Rachel walked over to stand next to me looking at the pictures smiling.

“Heather is quite an athlete. She’s played softball since she could throw a ball and hold a bat. She even moved up into the travel league two years ago.” I could hear the pride in Rachel’s voice and felt a tug of pride too. “She plays third base and has a .347 batting average.”

“Awesome!” I spotted Heather kneeling in the front row in each picture. The oldest picture showed her in pigtails but I recognized her face right away. Her eyes were the same shape as mine and that self assured smirk was definitely Winchester.

“She’s an amazing young lady, Dean. Straight “A’s”, National Honor Society, and does UIL competitions in science, debate, and creative writing.”

“Wow! Sounds like you did a great job raising her.” I turned toward Rachel realizing she did this all by herself: had a kid, started her own business, and dealt with the small town bigotry of being a teenage mother.

“Thanks, I did my best. After I found out I was pregnant, I decided that going to college right then wasn’t possible. My parents were great. They supported my decision to keep the baby. When Heather started pre-school, I took college courses online. I have my MBA now and the coffee house supports us comfortably.”

Looking down my feelings of pride flowed towards Rachel too. This woman was so much more attractive than the girl she had been. I raised my hand and placed it on her shoulder feeling her strength. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help.”

Smiling up at me with a mischievous look Rachel asked, “Can you tell me your last name now?”

“Winchester. Can you tell me yours?” I said teasing back.

“Remington.” For a shocked minute we just looked at each other before starting to laugh. The sudden release of tension had us laughing so hard Rachel moved into my arms clinging to my shirt. I felt her struggling to breathe and she actually snorted which made me laugh harder. Finally we eased up enough to take deep breaths. I looked down at the woman whose eyes were filled with happy tears. I couldn’t stop from leaning down to brush my lips across her soft mouth.

All of a sudden it was like a match to gasoline, the passion flamed up between us. I flexed pulling her body tight against mine and buried my hand in her hair to cradle the back of her head. Slanting my mouth I pressed into her mouth and my brain shut down. Her mouth tasted tangy of beer we had drunk and the sweet warmth that was uniquely Rachel. Before I realized it, I had her pressed against the counter top grinding against her. Taking a step back I watched Rachel struggle to catch her breath. “Sorry. I don’t know what that was.” I said dragging my hands through my hair.

“That’s called passion with a whole bunch of lust thrown in.”

Damn. Her sense of humor was hotter than anything I ever felt. She had everything that turned me on and it scared the hell out of me. Turning around I grabbed the beer and downed the contents instead of grabbing Rachel again like my dick was telling me to do.

“Dean, what are you doing in Cheyenne?” Rachel asked obviously recovering faster than me.

I didn’t know if I could lie to her or if the truth was going to destroy any chance I had of getting to know my daughter. Son of a bitch! I hate these moments of truth.


	3. Heather

Heather’s POV

“Mom says you’re a FBI agent here on an undercover case which is why your badge has Agent Frey instead of Winchester. So finding out you got a kid must have been a shocker?” I looked straight into the same green eyes as mine. Meeting my father; probably the weirdest thing to happen to me, ever. At least my father is good looking like he could be a guest star on Law and Order SVU. He looked so uncomfortable and had the same nervous habit I did of repeatedly licking his bottom lip.

“Uh, yeah. You could say that.” After neither of us spoke for a few minutes he took a deep breath and said, “I didn’t know you existed and I don’t know what we’re suppose to say to each other. I’m sorry about this.” 

“You think I’m angry at you? Well, that’s stupid! Mom told me you disappeared before she even knew she was pregnant. Tell me, would my life be different if you knew about me?” I watched my father look away before answering.

“I don’t know, Heather. I was young and working a lot on the road then.” He was holding back and I just knew because I saw the same look in the mirror when I was hiding something from mom. 

“Can we take a walk? Mom’s watching us like a hawk and your partner has a goofy look on his face.” We both looked over to the coffee house counter where Mom and Dean’s partner, Sam, were sitting trying to give us privacy but failing from glancing over every few seconds. We stood up from the cafe table, and I grabbed my phone off the table pushing it into my back pocket.

“Mom…Dean…uh…Mr. Winchester…What do I call you?” I looked up at my father whose 6’2” height towered over me.

“Dean is fine.”

“Ok, Mom we’re going to take a walk down to the park.” Mom didn’t look like she wanted to let me go off with a man, father or not.

Dean reached out and put his hand on mom’s shoulder, “Rachel. It’s ok I won’t let anything happen to Heather.” His deep voice held such conviction and Mom lowered her head before saying, “Ok.”

“Sam will you stay with Rachel?” It was with great familiarity that Dean spoke so I guess they had been partners for a long time.

“Sure, I’ll try and find out a little more about the case.” Sam had long hair which I was pretty sure was not FBI standard. In fact they didn’t look anything like FBI right then. Faded blue jeans, t-shirts, flannel shirts, and hiking boots made them look about as far from FBI agents as they could get. Just as Dean and I walked out of the glass door onto the sidewalk I heard Mom mention Stacey’s name to Sam. 

Walking along silently I reviewed the morning since my life was completely turned inside out. Mom was sitting at the breakfast nook drinking a cup of coffee when I came downstairs. When I came into the kitchen she looked up with that face letting me know there was something heavy about to happen. After getting some instant oatmeal and orange juice, I sat down across from Mom. Telling me that my father was in town, she asked if I wanted to meet him. It took me a few minutes but I couldn’t deny I was curious as hell to meet him. 

Now he was walking beside me towards the park I played in all my life. Stealing sideways looks I realized he was shortening his long legged strides for me and it made me feel good for some reason. “How long have you been an FBI agent?” I asked.

“Ummm, a long time.”

“Wow, that’s vague. How about where do you live?”

“I’ve got a place in Lebanon, Kansas, but I drive all over the country on cases.”

“Cool, I’ve never been outside of Texas.” Once again we lapsed into awkward silence as we walked.

When we got to the city park, I immediately headed to the swings and sat down on rubber seat and started pushing slowly with my foot. Dean eyed the shorter swing before he folded into the one next to mine. “I haven’t sat on a swing set in…wow, I don’t know how long.” He chuckled.

“I guess being on the road all the time for work makes it hard to slow down. You probably would die of boredom in Cheyenne.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine growing up in the same town and staying like your mom did.”

“She kind of didn’t have a choice.” I grimaced. “She had to give up a lot when she got pregnant.”

“Hey, I’m sorry, ok. I didn’t know.” Dean started defensively.

“No, you misunderstand. Mom’s awesome. She’s the toughest and strongest woman in this whole hick town. I’m proud of her and don’t think I missed anything not having a father around. Don’t get me wrong it wasn’t all pecan pie. I didn’t do the father/daughter dance in middle school but Mom took me to Dallas that weekend to see the Water Gardens. She always did stuff like that so I never felt like I needed another parent.” Dean was staring at me with a crooked grin. “So what can you tell me about the Winchester side of the fam?”

“You grandfather’s name was John and your grandmother was Mary.” Dean went silent like he was struggling to find anything else to tell me.

“That’s it? Are they still around?”

“Uh, Dad died years ago…and Mom…” Dean had a look on his face that I totally recognized.

“Why don’t you cut the bullshit and just be honest?” I said flatly shocking Dean into silence.

“What?”

“Look, I know you are trying to come up with lies and holding back like you’re afraid to tell me too much. One, I recognize the act. Two, working at the sheriff’s office I’ve learned a thing about witness statements.”

“You are only 14 years old, right?” Dean asked grinning.

“Don’t patronize me! I don’t know what you were like at 14 but I’m a freaking genius.” I was surprised as Dean at my outburst. Blowing out a sigh I said, “Sorry. I don’t know where that came from.”

“I do. That was all Winchester arrogance.” Dean was smiling.

“Well, I always wondered if my temper was from my father.” I smiled back feeling some of the tension fade away.

“WINCHESTER!” Suddenly two women appeared about six feet in front of us. Moving so fast I couldn’t see the individual movements, my father was standing in front of me with a gun pointed at the strangers. I didn’t recognize either of them but I could have sworn I heard one of them hiss.


	4. Sam

Sam POV

Rachel’s phone went off and I glanced at the screen to see it was Heather calling before she picked it up and swiped to answer. “Hi, honey. Everything ok?” I saw her face change instantly to terror. “Who the hell is this? Where is my daughter?”

I immediately grabbed the phone and hit the speaker button. Rachel glared at me but I held up my hand to stop any outburst she was going to make. The voice on the phone was female and dripping with malice, “We are the ones who expect you to do exactly as you are instructed if you want to see your daughter again.”

My stomach clenched at the fear I saw in Rachel’s eyes. The thought crossed my mind that there was no way Dean would have let Heather be taken and be alive but I quickly pushed that aside so I can help Rachel. Then I was really impressed to see Rachel pull herself together to answer, “No you listen to me you little bitch! You will put Heather on the phone right now!”

Evil laughter drifted through the speaker, “Smart lady. Fine, here’s proof of life.”

“Mom! Mom! Dean and I are ok but my allergies are really acting up.” Her voice sounded scared but determined. I looked sideways at Rachel at that unusual statement but she was completely focused on the tiny screen on her phone.

The strange female voice returned, “Enough!” I heard a small gasp like Heather was hurt while she was pushed away from the phone. I placed my hand over Rachel’s to give her some support and she gripped my hand so tight my fingertips started to tingle. “Sam, I know you are there listening. The instructions are for you too if you ever want to see your brother alive.” Rachel looked up at me so quickly her hair went flying over her shoulder.

“I hear you. What the hell do you want?” I asked clearly.

“Good boy. We want the Black Grimoire. The spell book of the Loughlin family that you and that low class Rowena used to save Dean from the memory spell. You have two days to bring it to Cheyenne. We will call again in 48 hours so tick-tock.” The line went dead.

“Sam what the hell? You are Dean’s brother?!? You better started telling me the truth mister or I am going to kick your ass all over this place!” Rachel was starting to yell so I put both hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her into a chair at one of the cafe tables. I gave her “the talk” that I’ve given civilians for years but this time I felt her anxiety deeply. This was family.

“Why did Dean tell me all that bullshit about being a FBI agent?” I opened my mouth to answer but Rachel cut me off. “Never mind! I’ll deal with Dean later. So, witches have Heather. Where is this Black Grimoire and what the hell is it?”

“I’ll explain everything but first why did Heather say her allergies were acting up?”

“I don’t know. She doesn’t have…wait! When Heather was 7 years old we lived in an old ranch house a few miles outside of town. There was a pecan orchard that she loved to play in until she had a bad allergic reaction to the moldy hay that was stored there. She hasn’t had any sinus problems since we moved in my parents’ house after they passed away.”

“Is the old ranch house still standing?” I asked as I began to suspect that Heather was trying to tell us where they are keeping them.

“Yes, but nobody has lived there in over 5 years.” Rachel caught on really fast. “Sam, we have to go out there! That’s where they might be!”

“We will but if we go charging in, Heather and Dean, could get caught in the crossfire. If we are dealing with a coven we need intel. Obviously they know we have the Black Grimoire which by the way is a very powerful spell book.”

“If we give them the book they won’t let Heather and Dean live, will they?” Rachel said calmly and clearly. I could see why Dean was attracted to Rachel. She wasn’t just beautiful but she was smart and had an inner strength.

“I’m going to have a friend bring the book to Cheyenne just in case.” I said as I picked up my phone and found Cass’ number in my list of favorites. We were lucky because Cass was close to the bunker in Kansas and could get the book to us in about 12 hours. “In the meantime, Rachel, you and I are going to scout out the ranch house. I’d rather not draw attention so can we take your car?”

“Sure, my truck is out back.”

“Ok, let me grab a few things out of the Impala.” Rachel put the closed sign up in the door and we walked out together.

An hour later Rachel and I were laying on the small rise on the edge of the pecan orchard watching the dilapidated house through powerful binoculars. We already figured out there was at least two women inside and I barely got a look at Dean tied to a chair. We hadn’t spotted Heather at all and Rachel was starting to get antsy. She keep shifting against me and sighing deeply. “Let me have a look?” She snatched the binoculars away from me.

“Rachel, I know this has to be terrible and eating you up inside, but we have to be patient. We need to know more about who we are dealing with. We have a little under 48 hours and I don’t think they will do anything to Heather or Dean until they get the spell book.”

Blowing out another breath, Rachel’s shoulders slumped, “Look that’s my daughter in there. She is my world, Sam.”

“I know. Dean is all I have too. We WILL get them back safe.”

As I finished speaking, I felt Rachel tense beside me. “I see Heather! She looks ok.” 

I spotted a large white SUV driving down the dirt road towards the house. I nudged Rachel to get her attention since she was intently watching through the binoculars. She looked up with a grizzly mama glare until I tilted my head towards the approaching car. Rachel squinted at the car and said, “That’s Mrs. Baywood’s SUV. She’s my neighbor and use to babysit Heather all the time.” The white Escalade stopped in front of the house and a little white haired grandmother climbed out of the passenger side while the driver, a black hair woman in her 40’s, got out too. Both women went up the front steps and through the front door without knocking.

“That bitch! I’m going fucking kill her and the whole coven!” Rachel said through clenched teeth. “The driver is her daughter, Linda. I’ve known them all my life. You think they are witches?”

“No doubt. They are questioning Dean.” I said as I got the binoculars back. I watched Mrs. Baywood talking to Dean and from the look on her face he was being a smart ass which made me smile until I saw them drag Heather into the room. I watched Dean’s expression change. Fear was not an emotion that I’ve seen on Dean’s face but with his daughter involved everything changed.

“What’s happening?” Rachel asked.

“I think they are trying to get Dean to tell them more about the Black Grimoire.” I didn’t want Rachel to know that they were hurting Heather to try to get Dean to talk.

“We have to do something, Sam. We can’t just sit here and watch! I have to do something!”

“I know Rachel, and we will.”


	5. The Cheyenne Witches

Heather POV

The woman who had yelled at Dean while we were at the park pushed me into the living room. My father was sitting in an old kitchen chair with his hands cuffed to the arm rests. I looked around the room and saw that two other women had arrived while I was using the bathroom. “Mrs. Baywood? What is going on?” I couldn’t understand why our next door neighbor and her daughter walked in my old house and was talking to my father like she knew him. 

She walked over to me and grabbed the back of my hair jerking me forward till I fell. I landed hard on my knees right in front of Dean. The cuffs holding him rattled when I gasped with pain from falling on the hard wood floor. He struggled to get loose.

“Enough!” He roared. “She has nothing to do with this. Let the girl go!”

The most evil grin was on Mrs. Baywood’s face when she said, “Oh but she does. Dean Winchester’s daughter! Such a sweet little piece to bargain with.” I felt her hand stroke the back of my head and it felt cold. I felt the evil pouring off the older woman. I had to swallow as bile rose in the back of my throat. “We’ve been watching this little girl since her slut of a mother told her BFF, Stacey Emerson, all about fucking some random guy at a bar. Of course once Stacey became my apprentice she told me all about how that whore Rachel got pregnant at 18 by a guy named Dean. Imagine our surprise when it turned out to be the great Dean Winchester. A Winchester kid! It wasn’t difficult to figure out the Dean from that night was you! Even before the spawn showed up with your pretty green eyes.”

I watched my father become so tense that every muscle was defined in his arms and legs. His teeth were grinding together so hard a muscle was twitching in his cheek. I felt rage as never before roiling in blistering waves over me as Mrs. Baywood spoke. The idea that I was being watched all my life creeped me out. “You killed Stacey.”

“Well yes, dear. She was all against using you and your mother to lure the Winchesters here. It was so delicious when your father and his brother took our bait. The irony that it was Stacey’s death that brought them to Cheyenne and set this whole scene in motion.”

All the pieces fell into place. Stacey was dead because of my family ties. Tears began flowing down my face and through my tears I saw my father’s face full of concern and compassion. 

“Now, when your brother gets the Black Grimoire to us…” Linda Baywood spoke for the first time.

“You’ll just let us go?” Dean interrupted sarcastically.

After glaring at my father, Linda continued, “Rude! No. Heather and Rachel will be given the choice to join the coven or die. You and your ape of a brother will be sacrificed at the next Blood Moon ceremony. Your blood will make our coven the most powerful in Texas and our reputation with spread greatly with the Black Grimoire.”

“That’s enough, Linda! Your bother and your mother have less than two days to get us the book. While we wait, my two sisters will see that you are comfortable.” Mrs. Baywood let out a cackle of laughter. I snorted thinking that was a little too storybook evil witch so there was definitely a drama queen in the room. Dean saw me roll my eyes and smirked a little causing a warm feeling of pride in me.

Without another word, Mrs. Baywood and Linda left and we heard a car drive away. The other two women who I didn’t bother to ask their names so in my head I referred to them as Bitch 1 & 2.

Bitch 1 came towards me and grabbed my arm in a bruising grip and pull me up to her chest and held a knife to my throat. “Dean, you will behave or I will slit your daughter’s throat and let you watch as her blood flows all over your boots.”

“Yes.” Dean hissed. Bitch 2 leaned down and unlocked the cuffs on both of his hands. When he suddenly stood up, Bitch 1 pushed the knife harder against my throat and I felt a trickle of blood run down my neck. When he saw the blood, he held his hands up and said, “ok, ok. I’m not going to do anything stupid.” Bitch 2 pushed Dean towards my old bedroom in the back and Bitch 1 followed without letting go the knife at my throat. After Dean was shoved into the room, Bitch 1 pushed me in and slammed the door.

Dean immediately rushed the door but it was either locked or reinforced because other than turning the knob the door didn’t move. Next he checked the windows that covered two walls of the room. From the look on his face, I figured that those were locked down too. The only thing in the room was an old mattress on the floor. The walls were still painted an electric blue which was my birthday present from mom the year I turned nine. We redecorated the room and painted it ourselves. I wondered what Mom was doing right now. Probably freaking out since they called her on my phone.

I slid down the wall and sat on the floor watching my father prowl the room. “What’s the next move?”

“We get you the hell out of here.” Dean said as he opened the closet door and finding it empty.

“Dean, I need some answers. Obviously there’s a lot of shit that you know about and lied about, so how about you talk to me and cut the crap.” He dragged is hand through his short hair and looked down at me assessing. “Whether you like or not, I’m in this shit with you, now. So it might help if you tell me everything so that maybe I can help.”

“You remind me of Sam getting all analytical.” He slid down the wall next to me and took a deep breath. “Alright, you deserve to know how and why these witches exist and hate me so much. Your grandmother was burned…” For the next hour Dean told me everything and while some of it was unbelievable, I came to accept that the supernatural world existed.

“So you and Uncle Sam…” Dean let out a laugh when I said that…”fight monsters, witches, ghosts, and all kinds of other creepy stuff. Wow, you are a real life superhero.”

“We aren’t heroes. We’re hunters and fight to save as many people as we can.”

“And does that mean I’m a Men of Letters legacy too? Cool! Can we visit the bunker and the library? Are you going to teach me to hunt?” 

“Whoa! Slow down, Heather. First we have to get out of this before anything else. I think your mother is going to want a say in your future plans too.” Dean said seriously while I was practically bouncing with excitement.

Calming down I turned to face my father, “Do you think Mom caught my hint about where we are?” 

“Sam will help her figure it out it she needs it. They are probably watching the ranch house right now. I even bet that Sam called Cass to bring the book to Cheyenne.”

“We can’t give them the Black Grimoire! There is no way I’m going to let those bitches get away with this.” I exclaimed.

“Watch your language young lady!” I looked in shock at my father’s face at his stern tone.

I immediately responded, “Yes, sir.”

His tone softened, “Look Heather, I know this is going to be hard. I don’t know what is going to happened between us or me and your mom. I can’t think about that until you are safe.” After looking around the room again he said, “It looks like the room is warded with magic and locks that means we’ll need to hope Sam can do something from the outside. Why don’t you try to rest and keep your strength up. The adrenaline drop is going to hit you soon.”

As soon as he said that, I felt like a wet rag with exhaustion. I slumped and slowly leaned till I could rest my head against Dean’s shoulder. I felt him move to look down but couldn’t see his face. He pulled his arm up and wrapped it around my shoulders. I tucked up against his chest and was asleep in just a few minutes.


	6. Escape

Dean’s POV

I felt Heather relax into deep sleep pressed close. A strange feeling stole into my heart. This was my daughter. MY daughter. It wasn’t like what I felt with Ben or that monster Emma. This was my flesh and blood. She was innocent and for the first time in my life I wanted this. I wanted to be a part of her life, and I wanted her in mine. I finally figured out that nothing is more important than family no matter the danger. Mom taught me that over the passed several months.

Heather stirred and a piece of her hair fell over in her face. I reached over and gently tucked it behind her ear before lightly caressing her cheek. She is so pretty and I am so proud of how she was holding up dealing with all this. “I swear if we get out of this house I am going to take you and Rachel back to the bunker. We’ll make this work, I promise, sweetheart.” I chuckled to think that maybe she won’t mind me calling her sweetheart now that she knew I am her father. But, first, I need to get us the hell out of this room.

Looking around there wasn’t much to work with. The windows are probably our best bet. If they are magically sealed, then there is no hope of breaking out till we can power down the warding. I hope Sam is working on a plan to get to us. I hate this. Dammit, give me. door to bust through or a lock to pick but fucking magic! Heather stirred against my chest like she sensed my tension. I got a hold of my emotions and relaxed easing both of us into a more comfortable position to save my energy till it would be needed.

Several hours later, I watched the sunrise through the windows that were facing east. Heather snuggled in and buried her face against my shoulder when the sunlight touched her face. The small gesture of seeking protection made my heart beat so hard that I thought the sound would surely wake her up. I whispered, “Heather, wake up sweetheart. Come on wake up.” She grumbled causing me to smile.

“uh, no. Five more minutes.”

“Sorry, baby doll. We need to get ready for what happens today.” I placed a kiss on her forehead before she sat up rubbing her eyes. The gesture was so young. and childlike I could imagine her as a little girl making me happy regardless of our circumstances.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Heather asked yawning.

“The witches will probably set up an exchange with Sam for the book. We need to be ready for any sign of an escape.”

“Ok. Tell me what I should do.” Her courage was endearing and so we discussed possible scenarios and options for the next hour.

One of the witches opened the door and we both tensed ready to rush her. It was pointless because she had my gun aimed right at Heather’s heart before I was on my feet. I was pissed that the bitch had my engraved Smith & Wesson pointed at my daughter. Immediately I raised my hands in surrender “Ok, we won’t try anything. Just point the damn gun somewhere else.” I said through clenched teeth.

“Shut up Winchester! Get back and sit down. Heather cuff your father’s hands behind his back with these.” She handed Heather a pair of handcuffs. “Now stay, Dog! Heather, you will go into the bathroom and if you are not back in 5 minutes. I will put a bullet in your father.” Heather quickly passed the witch and went into the bathroom without a word. 

“Hostages can leave such a mess without bathroom breaks.” I said sarcastically.

“Shut the fuck up! When Heather gets back we will just reverse this little act and then wait for your giant ass brother to bring us the Black Grimoire.” she snapped.

There was no opportunity to fight back without putting Heather in harms way so I would play the good prisoner till the odds changed into our favor which they always did. Heather returned to the room after washing up and I cuffed her as instructed. I went into the small bathroom but didn’t find anything in there to help us, so I washed up and returned to the bedroom. After releasing Heather, the witch locked us back in and left.

“This was my bedroom in case you want to know.” Heather said shyly.

“Of course, I want to know all about you. Tell me why the walls are this hideous electric blue.” I smiled down at her while she told me about her mom’s birthday present to redecorate her room.

“Did you have to paint the light switch and electrical outlets too.” I laughed at the obvious need for Heather at nine to paint every surface in the room. Even the ceiling and the light fixture was blue. The only surface left uncovered was the hardwood floor. “Are those hoof prints in the floor?”

Heather started laughing. “Yeah, I wanted hoof prints so the easiest way to get them was to bring my horse into my bedroom. Mom was pissed when she found out that I brought Cody in the house.”

“Yeah, that would do it. What happened when she saw the hoof prints in the hallway too?”

“I was grounded to my room for a week. It was so boring. But I discovered that there was a loose kick board in the closet after prowling around in my room for seven days.”

“What! There’s a loose floor board in the closet?” I exclaimed.

Heather’s eyes went wide as she caught onto my excitement. “Yes, I pried it up and used it to stash my diary and other stuff.”

“Show me!”

We opened the closet down and dropped onto our hands and knees. Quickly finding the loose board, I was able to pry it up. Thanks to being an old ranch house, there wasn’t anything underneath the floor and it lead directly under the pier and beam house. Two more boards and we were able to open up a hole big enough for me to squeeze through. Within five minutes, I was peering into the kitchen window watching the two witches talking at a small table drinking coffee. I grabbed Heather’s hand and we ran to the crumbling barn behind the house. Making sure we were out of sight of the house, we ran across the field straight into the pecan orchard. Topping the rise, I almost let our a shout of joy when I spotted Baby parked between the rows of round hay bales.

Running straight to the driver’s side I opened the door just as Sam pulled his gun and pointed it straight at my head. “Whoa! Hey, it’s me.”

“Dammit it, Dean! How the hell did you get out?” Sam jumped out of the front seat where he had been sleeping and wrapped me in a hard hug. 

I looked over and Rachel was climbing out of the back seat and grabbing Heather. “Oh baby. Are you ok?” 

I let go of Sam and turned towards them. As they broke apart, Rachel threw her arms around my neck and held on tight saying over and over, “Thank you, Dean. thank you for saving her.” I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tight against me. I took one arm away and pulled Heather into the hug holding onto my family.

“Let’s get you two home.”


	7. Balance

Rachel’s POV

“Whoa! Screw that, Winchester! We are taking out these witch bitches now.” I said as I pushed out of Dean’s arms and looked up into his shocked face.

“Mom’s right. They are after us now because of you.” Heather jumped right into the middle of this and I expected nothing less from my girl.

“No! Sam and I will come back after we get you two someplace safe.” Dean voice was stern like he was accustomed to getting his way and just taking charge.

“Forget it! Sam told me about the witch killing bullets you have in the trunk and that you have 9mm rounds for my Smith and Wesson Shield.” I pulled out the handgun that I had tucked into the holster at the small of my back. I unlocked the 8 round clip with one hand catching it in my other from years of practice. I started thumbing out the hollow point rounds that I kept loaded. “Sam, open the trunk and get Heather another handgun. She’s better with a rifle, but is a decent shot with a 9mm or .38.”

Both men were staring at me with their jaws opened like I had just lost my mind. “Rachel, you and Heather have no idea what you have gotten into. This isn’t shooting paper targets at a gun range.” Sam spoke up since Dean still looked to be in shock and not able to form words.

“You are wasting time, either get the damn bullets or give me the keys and I will get them myself. Those two in the house are going to realize you two aren’t in that room anymore. So we either stand here arguing till they kill us all or we finish it!” I was done arguing with these two large men and ready to protect my daughter with everything I had at my disposal. If that meant shooting some evil bitches, I didn’t have a problem with that.

Sam looked at Dean who was still frozen in disbelief and shrugged before walking to the trunk and opening it. While he rummaged around for the bullets and another gun, Dean took a hold of my arm and dragged me away out of hearing. Heather stood next to Sam and I saw her pick up a revolver and start loading it with bullets from a box Sam handed to her.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean spun me around to face him while he glared down at me.

“I am doing whatever it takes to protect my daughter like I have her entire life!”

“This is insane! You have no idea what is out there! Sam and I will take care of the witches and you and Heather can go back to your safe, quiet small town life.” Dean ran his hand through his short hair.

I placed my palm on his chest trying to soothe him like I would my gelding. “Dean, Heather and I can take care of ourselves. My father taught me to hunt and track all over this county. I’ve kept meat on our table through every deer season since I turned 12 so drop the crap. You have no right to stop me or Heather from doing this.” He blew out a deep exhale. “Look, we can argue about this all you want after Mrs. Baywood and her coven are out of our lives for good, but right now, we need to move and get this done.”

“Fine, but you and Heather will stay behind me and Sam and we are going to have a long ass discussion after this!” Before I could stop him, Dean grabbed the back of my head and was kissing the breathe out of me. It was just short of brutal but so filled with passion and heat that I couldn’t stop from crushing myself to him. Just a quickly as his assault began, it was done and he was walking back towards the Impala. I watched him walk away thinking I was more afraid of dealing with my feelings for him than some witches.

“Here’s how this is going to happen. Sam and Heather will take the back of the house while Rachel and I go in through the front.” Dean was barking orders again but I didn’t argue this time since I was getting what I wanted. “Heather, stay behind Sam and watch his back.” When Dean was speaking to Heather his voice had softened and she beamed up at her father making my stomach flutter with unknown emotion. “I don’t want them to have the chance to contact the others, so we need to do this quick and quiet. Ok?”

“Yes sir.” Heather answered first causing all of us to smile at her.

“Alright, everybody got extra clips. Let’s go.”

Following the same path Dean and Heather had taken to get out of sight from the barn to the pecan orchard, the four of us stayed low and headed towards the ranch house. From the barn, we split up and followed Dean’s plan. It worked perfectly. Sam came in the back door at the same second as Dean came through the front. They dropped the two witches in the kitchen with one shot each. Since the witches seemed to explode in a cloud of dust there was no blood or mess afterwards.

Once we were sure the house was cleared, Sam picked up the cell phone that one of the witches had dropped and begin flipping through contacts and recent calls. Heather sat down at the table next to him and was intently listening while Sam described in detail what he was doing and what information he could get off the phone.

Recent text messages revealed that Mrs. Baywood and Linda would be returning that evening to arrange the exchange the Black Grimoire and their hostages. This was good news and Dean got a really evil smile when he explained how they were going to lay a trap for them tonight. Sam texted Cass to have him return the book to the bunker since they didn’t want it anywhere in Cheyenne.

“So, it looks like we have several hours before things get interesting again. Do you want to talk now?” I turned towards Dean who was leaning against the kitchen cabinets watching me intently.

“Yeah.” He tilted his head to the living room and walked out of the kitchen.

Since the only furniture in the living room was a rough hewed wooden bench, I sat down and watched Dean pace the length of the room like a caged tiger. “Rachel, I don’t even know where to start with all this. In less than two days, I find out I have a daughter and have to gank some witches who hold me and her hostage.”

“Well, I just find out there’s monsters…like real monsters in the world and the father of my daughter shows up and is what a hunter…killer…savior. I don’t even know what to call what you do.”

Dean stopped in front of me and kneeled down to look into my eyes, “I’m sorry I had to lie to you.” His sincerity was so clearly shown in his green eyes, I placed my hand against his whiskered cheek.

“No more lies, Ok? Can you promise me that because from everything I just saw, lies will get us killed?”

“You have my word.” His voice was so deep and like velvet. I stared into his eyes getting lost in the beauty of them. Without thinking I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his full lips. 

The next thing I knew someone was clearing their throat very loudly like they had done it more than once. Dean and I were wrapped around each other like an English ivy on a oak tree. Slowly Dean’s kiss ended with his teeth gently grazing my bottom lip causing me to shiver and my thighs to clench. His hand was buried my hair and my fingers were digging into his lower back behind his waistband pressing our hips together. I felt blood flood into my cheeks at my uncontrollable reactions with the man who was holding my body against his.

“Uh, if you two need a room you might want to wait till after we take care of the coven.” Sam voice was full of sarcasm and I heard Heather giggling in the kitchen right behind him.

“Shut up, Sam!” Dean responded without loosening his hold on me and he smiled down at my red face. 

Pushing against his warm chest made my fingers tingle as I reached up to smooth my hair back into its pony tail. Holding my hair with one hand I looked around for the hair band and Dean dangled it in front of my face as I was frantically hunting around. I snatched it out of his hand while he laughed as he went into the kitchen. 

Dammit! How can this man turn me into a witless puddle with just a kiss? What the hell am I supposed to do with that? What happens when the coven is gone? Does he just drive away again in that Impala? Will he want to have contact with Heather? Oh God! I can’t do this right now. I’ve got to get a grip! I turned and fled into the bathroom to wash my face and try to find my balance again.


	8. Family Business

Heather’s POV

The scene in the living room was now burned into my memories. Thanks Mom and Dad! Seeing you making out like teenagers was a little nauseating. “Hey, Sam. Can you show me that GPS app?” I turned back into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Sam laughed and sat down next to me, “Sure, Heather.”

I heard my father call from the other room, “Sam! We are going to head into the next town and grab some supplies. Then I’ll stash Baby in the barn.” I heard the front door open and my mom giggle at something as they left.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at my uncle. “Ewww. That was gross.”

“Yeah, there are just some things that you see that even bleach won’t wash out of your brain.” Sam laughed. I liked my uncle. He was cool. “Here’s the GPS app that I use to trace a call on another phone when it is paired to mine.”

“Is this what you guys do for jobs? Saving people, hunting things?”

Sam let out a guffaw, “Yeah, Heather. The family business. Your dad and I were raised to hunt monsters. We’ve literally been to Hell and back but Dean will probably kick my ass for telling you this.”

“Why? It seems to me that knowing about what is really out there is better than living in ignorance. I mean, Mom has this thing about being prepared and survival stuff. She takes me hiking and camping all the time. I’ve hunted my own dinner and learned to shoot most guns. I can hold my own and so can Mom.”

"Dean may have some strong opinions about getting you involved." Sam replied seriously. "This is going to take some getting use to. I think I like the idea of being an uncle." Sam smiled and I smiled back feeling a connection.

"Awesome, cause being just Mom and me has sucked some times. She and I had to deal with a lot of crap from jerks who judged a single teenage mom. People treated her like she was poor white trash. I got teased a lot in school but you know what, that which doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"So your mom never got married or met some guy to settle down and have more kids?" Sam asked as he was working on something in the witch's cell phone settings.

"Nah. I mean she went out a few times but never with the same guy. I just always thought that my dad was so awesome that none of the guys ever could measure up. At least that is what I told myself. Pretty arrogant uh?"

Sam laughed, "Not for a Winchester. Heather, you come from a long line of people who always think they know the right thing to do and your father is the first to jump into something without thinking through the consequences. I hope that you have the chance to get to know him."

"Well, Uncle Sam, from the scene we just witnessed, I have a feeling Mom and Dad are wanting to get to know each other a lot better." I laughed and slapped Sam in the arm playfully. I got up and checked around the kitchen till I found a clean glass and got some water from the sink. Looking out the window, I could see the pecan orchard. "Uncle Sam, tell me more about this family business." 

Several hours later, we heard a car pull pass the house and drive into the barn. Sam and I both stood up and tensed but it was just the Impala returning. We walked out onto the back porch and waited for Mom and Dean. They came out of the old barn doors carrying a few white plastic grocery bags and Dean had a large canvass duffle bag over one shoulder. "Alright, let's get some food and then set some witch traps." Dean said as he walked up the porch steps.

I followed everybody into the kitchen and started opening the grocery bags. When I pulled out bakery pie, beef jerky, and pork rinds I looked up Mom. "Mom, what's with all the junk food?"

"That's my bag, Heather. Here." Dean said as he handed a different bag to me. This one had turkey lunch meat, whole grain bread, and fat free cheese. 

"How can you eat that much sodium and look like you do? I mean don't you old guys have to watch your cholesterol or something?" I asked grimacing at the junk food.

"Old guys?! Awesome, my daughter is a health nut!" Dean replied looking wounded.

Sam was laughing, "Give him hell, Heather. I've been trying for years to get Dean to stop eating that stuff."

"Yeah, and I can still kick your ass." Dean snapped.

"Alright, enough! Heather make up some sandwiches for everybody. I'm going to make a fresh pot of coffee while you guys can get busy on the traps." Mom laid down the law as every mom has done since the beginning of time.

Dean walked over to Mom and kissed her. "Damn, Rachel. That was hot. You all bossy. I like it."  
I watched Mom melt into Dean's arms. It was a side of her I never saw before. She never acted like this with men. She is always so strong and independent, so it was like seeing another person the way she was around my father. I could feel my entire life beginning to tilt and change in that moment. I didn't know if I liked it.

Sam looked over at me and winked before he headed into the living room with the duffle bag. After Mom and Dean moved apart, she turned around and started making coffee. Dean walked over to me. Without a word, he wrapped me into a hug and then followed Sam.

"What was that?" I asked Mom.

"I think Dean is getting use to the idea that he has a daughter and I suspect he likes it." Mom replied. She came over to the table and helped me with the sandwiches.

"Are you...I mean...are we going to be like a family? We just met him. How does that work?" I asked.

"Honey, I'm just putting one foot in front of the other right now. I have no idea what is going to happen in the next hour much less knowing the bigger implications. Whatever happens, we are in this together. You and me. Like we have always been."

"This is just crazy and I use to think that all I wanted was a normal life. Now, I don't even know what normal looks like anymore." I said sadly. Mom came over and hugged me close. I was comforted that no matter what happened she and I would face it together. I decided to go see what my father and uncle were doing.

I walked into the small living room where the tatter curtains were blowing slightly in the afternoon breeze. Mom had hung those when we first moved in. They were gingham with red and white checks which had matched the ones that hung over the kitchen sink. Dean was spray painting something on the back of the door, and I could hear Sam painting something down the hallway.

“What is that?” I asked.

“It is a Celtic sigil that when blood touches it will trap a witch against the opposite one.” Dean answered without turning around.

“Where did you learn that?”

“A hunter named Eileen from Ireland showed us.”

“How do you get the blood to touch it?”

“I will slice my hand and slap it onto the door.” Dean finished the circle he was spraying and turned around to face me. “What’s with the twenty questions?”

“Sam told me about the family business. Well I’m family so I need to learn.” I could tell by the look on my father’s face that he didn’t like my answer.

“No, you don’t. You and your mom will live a normal safe life once Sam and I have cleaned out this coven.” Dean’s voice was stern.

“No.” I said calmly.

“What?” 

“You heard me, I said no. There is no way Mom and I are going to be able to just forget all this and live a normal life.” 

“Yes you will.” Dean took a step towards me and was glaring. I stood my ground and straightened up to my full 5’6” height.

“No we won’t. You opened up something that isn’t just going away. We are a part of this life now. So deal with it.” I stared back into those identical green eyes and put my hands on my hips.

“No! That ain’t gonna happen!” Dean’s voice got louder which brought Mom and Sam into the living room to see what was going on.

Mom walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his arm to get him to look down at her. “Dean, Heather is right. What happens the next time something wants to get to you and uses me or Heather?”

“Then you will call me and I’ll take care of the problem.” Dean said gruffly.

“We are in this together now. Accept it, Dean cause it’s the truth.” Mom said flatly.

Dean blew out deep breath and without a word wrapped each arm around Mom and me. He just held us like he could wrap us in a protective blanket. Holding onto each other, we heard a car pull up in front of the house.  
“That’s them. Get ready.” Sam said. 

We broke apart quickly and I headed into the kitchen and grabbed the .38 off the table and the stuffed extra bullets into my front pocket.


	9. Final Battle

Dean’s POV

I took position right inside the front door ready to trap Mrs. Baywood and her daughter as soon as they two of them came through the front door. Sam was down the hallway out of sight ready to back up my actions. I glanced over and saw Rachel taking position in the kitchen doorway. I couldn’t see Heather, and I really wanted her to stay out of this. Maybe she’d stay in the kitchen and would hide. And maybe she’s my daughter and will jump right into the middle of this. Alright, Dean Winchester, get your damn head in the game!

I glanced through the diamond shaped window in the door. Dammit! Mrs. Baywood was walking up the front steps but Linda had turned around walking back to the SUV. Fan-freaking-tastic! Mrs. Baywood came storming through the door and all hell broke loose.

The door bounced against the living room wall and I sliced my palm, slapped it onto the Celtic sigil and watched the trap close. Mrs. Baywood screamed as she was thrown against opposite wall immobilized. Sam had her covered with a gun to her head full of witch killing bullets so fast her scream was cut short but I knew Linda heard it. I spun around and headed out the front door. I had just stepped onto the porch when Linda threw something into a copper bowl she was holding and yelled, “Oris resolutio Winchester sanguinem.” There was a flash of blue and then I couldn’t move a muscle. It was like I was frozen in place. FUCK!

Linda walked up the path to the front porch with a smug look on her face. “Having a little trouble, Dean?” A gun shot rang out inside the house and I couldn’t breathe for the fear for my family inside. Linda walked up to me and placed her cold palm against my forehead and whispered, “Movere ad me dicens.” I felt the spell’s power as she said, “Dean, walk in front of me into the house.” The bitch was using me as a shield.

We entered the living room with Linda cowering behind my back. Mrs. Baywood was lying on the floor with a hole right in the center of her forehead. Rachel was standing about five feet away with her 9mm in her hand. She immediately turned and pointed the gun towards me. Sam was standing next to the body not moving. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Heather in the kitchen doorway like she was frozen in place. Rachel seemed to be the only one not affected by Linda’s spell.

“Rachel, you little bitch! Put the gun down or you will see every last Winchester choke on their own blood as their lungs fill drowning them in their own body fluids.” Linda hissed behind me.

Rachel pointed her gun to the floor and snapped, “Let him go, Linda or I will put a round between your eyes just like I did your mother.”

Linda laughed wickedly, “Actually, Rachel you will put your gun down, sit your ass down, and shut your mouth. Or, did you just not notice that every person in this house with Winchester blood is paralyzed and completely under my control. In fact, if you don’t sit your ass down, I will command Dean to shoot his daughter first.”

Rage was boiling in my gut and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. It was burning up my chest and making bile gather in the back of my throat. Rachel moved over to the wooden bench and placed the gun beside her. Linda commanded me to walk forward and she picked up Rachel’s gun. Now that she had all of us frozen and Rachel sitting, she went into the kitchen keeping an eye on Rachel and picked up the handcuffs the witches had left on the counter.

“Dean move over and stand against the wall facing Rachel.” My body moved to do as commanded no matter how hard I tried to fight it. “Sam go stand next to your brother.” I watched Sam move stiffly like a robot towards me. “Heather come here. Cuff your mother’s hands behind her back.” I watched a tear slip down Heather’s face and I raged against the invisible force holding me.

“Now Heather sit down next to your mother. How wonderful! I love playing with dolls and this couldn’t be more perfect. Dean you are going to watch and not be able to do a single thing as I pay Rachel back for killing my mother.”

Linda pulled a double edged knife from her boot. She took a leather sewed bag from the front pocket of her jeans and poured the powder over the knife’s blade. Dragging it across her forearm, she coated the edges with her blood chanting, “Ne sis sanguinis mei venenum.”

I was screaming in my head and mentally beating against the lack of physical control when Linda dragged the blade down Rachel’s right arm causing her to scream in pain. The skin sizzled and then red streaks formed underneath Rachel’s skin like blood poisoning. I felt sweat dripping down the back of my neck from the tension my muscles were holding. I hated watching this witch hurt Rachel and I was white hot with terror at what she was going to do to us.

Linda made another shallow cut on Rachel’s left arm causing her to scream again. “You fucking bitch!” Rachel hissed through clenched teeth.

“I should just cut your tongue out.” Linda said as she made a cut down Rachel’s cheek. Screaming in pain again, I watched the red streaks form across Rachel’s face and down her neck. Rachel started wheezing and coughing. I saw blood trickle out of the corner of her mouth.

The back of my shirt was soaked with sweat from the strain. I thought I saw Heather’s hand move but I still couldn’t move a muscle. As Linda made another cut across Rachel’s chest right below her neck, Heather’s leg twitched. She was definitely moving. Come on baby. That’s it. Get the gun without Linda seeing you move. That’s it, keep the movements small.

Rachel screamed again but it was weaker than before like she couldn’t spare the energy. When Linda had started torturing Rachel she had placed the gun on the bench between them. For some reason, maybe because she was only half Winchester, the spell on Heather seemed to be losing its hold.

Heather hand was slowly moving towards the 9mm. Linda cut the top of Rachel’s thigh through her jeans, and she started wheezing like an asthmatic. Heather managed to get the gun into her hand and awkwardly point it so that she was able to shoot Linda in the left leg. Linda fell sideways onto the floor and grabbed her upper thigh. Arterial blood was spurting from between her fingers where Heather had obviously hit the femoral artery. She yelled obscenities at Heather for minutes as her life pooled underneath her. In minutes, Linda was dead and we were released from the spell.

I dropped to my knees in front of Rachel and held her while Sam unlocked the cuffs. Rachel slumped forward into my arms and I shifted her till she was laying across my lap. “Mom, Mom!!!” Heather dropped down next to us and tears were streaming down her face.

“Baby, it will be ok.” Rachel said weakly. “Baby, I love you so much and am so proud of you. Dean, promise me…promise to take care of our girl.” Blood was flowing from the cuts and I could see blood on Rachel’s teeth and it was dripping out of her mouth as the poison moved into her system. I tried to gently wipe it away with my hand.

“I promise. I will take care of both my girls.” I looked down into Rachel’s beautiful eyes that were getting cloudy.

“Mom, no.” Heather was holding Rachel’s hand and crying desperately.

“Heather, you are strong. You have to take care of your father. You have….”Rachel coughed up more blood “You have to take care of each other. Love you…” Rachel’s whisper faded to nothing and she went limp.

“Mom, Mom! You can’t leave me…Mom!” I could barely see Heather through my own tears and I keep blinking as they fell onto Rachel’s still face. I leaned over and placed my lips against her forehead which was already getting cold.

Sam gathered Heather into his arms and held her against him while her grief racked sobs filled the ranch house.

***********************************************

5 years later

Heather’s POV

I drove the ‘67 Mustang that Dad and I had spent six months restoring for my 18th birthday down into the bunker’s garage. The empty spot next to Baby was my usual parking place when I was home. As I put it into park and killed the engine, I looked over at my hunting partner, Claire Novak.

It had been a battle royal with Dad when I chose to go hunting with Claire instead of heading off to college. We had gone toe to toe and even Uncle Sam had stayed out of that fight. Eventually Dad accepted that he couldn’t stop me. He never actually said it, but I know he’s proud of me.

Claire and I grabbed our duffle bags from the trunk and headed up the steps to our rooms in the back hallway. “Hey, Dad, Uncle Sam, anybody home?” I yelled.

I heard Dad call from the kitchen, “In here, sweetheart.”

A warmth stole into my chest whenever Dad called me sweetheart remembering back to the first time we met. I miss Mom everyday, but having Dean Winchester as a father has made it bearable. He’s my hero and I am so proud to be a Remington-Winchester.


End file.
